Wizard
Wizards are unique individuals who have access to powers that defy scientific principles. Most are part of the Space Wizard Federation, who have their own interests in NanoTrasen's resources. They are often given objectives to take valuable items or kill certain personnel. Unlike the Syndicate, however, wizards do not receive any outside assistance from the Federation. Outside of the wizard's spells, the wizard is completely on his or her own. The wizard's goals are mainly to steal or destroy something on the station and escape on the shuttle. You Are the Wizard, the Wizard Is You You have been chosen by the Space Wizard Federation to infiltrate the NSS Exodus and antagonize the crew. On the table next to you will be a spell book. This book is very important; it is the only way you are able to memorize and re-memorize your wizardly spells. Using this book, you can prepare up to five spells. Remember that each artefact you select counts against your spell limit, and that you cannot re-select you spells once you teleport aboard the Exodus, so don't bother bringing your spellbook. Wizard Garb Due south-east of your starting location will be a room filled with various outfits. All of these outfits count as Wizard Garb. The Wizard's Hood, Robes, and Sandals all act as magical amplifiers and boost the wizards skills. Certain spells can only be performed with them equipped, and they reduce the cool downs of the ones that don't. If you lose these, it can make your life much harder. Are you a wizard with a distaste for wizard outfits? Would you rather go nude, or wearing a fancy dress? Certain spell books will let you purchase a technique that allows you to cast any spell without robes in the same way you purchase spells. Spell Books When you first open your spell book you'll notice that there aren't any spells in there at all! Instead you'll find a list of further spell books, each designed to compliment different play-styles and strengths. Available Spell Books Spells and other Magickes As explained previously, each spell book has its own list of spells and artifacts. Choosing the right spell book is as easy as figuring out what spells you want to concentrate on, what theme you'd like to go for. Each book has different pros and cons, so thinking ahead is key for the average wizard. Spell Upgrades Every single spell can be upgraded. This can be done by purchasing the spell again in the spell book. Each spell can either upgrade their speed or their power, and they can only have so many upgrades. Speed upgrades lower the charge of the spell, while power upgrades augment the spell to be more powerful. For example, upgrading the magic missile spell's speed decreases its charge by 20, while upgrading its power increases the amount of damage it does by 5. You can upgrade either its speed or its power, or a mixture of both, up to 3 times. Standard Spells Artefacts Cleric Spells Artefacts Battlemage Spells Artefacts Spatial Spells Artefacts Druid Spells Artefacts Student Spells Artefacts Roleplaying Information Knowledge of the Wizard Federation is very limited when in character, and non-wizards will never have heard of it before. In fact, the Wizard Federation may not exist at all, at the discretion of the wizard, who as sole antag can decide on their own motivation and is not limited to the Wizard Federation lore. Are you that wizard, but don't want to use the Wizard Federation as your backstory? Then here's some ideas... * Maybe you're a superhero/villain, and your wizard powers are your super powers * Maybe you're a time traveler, and it's all advanced technological tricks using nanobots in your blood/clothes * Maybe you're a psychic with innate special powers You can decide, since you're probably the round's only antag, and it's all within your domain! You're the star of the show, don't be afraid to change the show a little bit to your liking! Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes Category:Antagonists